


let the walls come down

by jacksmannequin



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Leadership, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Apocalypse, Strangers to Lovers, i already apologize if any made up killjoy names sound lame, namjoon as party poison and yoongi as fun ghoul, set in california mostly, so basically 2019 frerard if you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: “It’s gonna get done.”“That’s what I like to hear.”For the first time since they met, Namjoon’s stare holds something different than boredom. Yoongi licks his lips and Namjoon holds his hand out. The other grabs it, the noise of his leather gloves against his bare skin barely noticeable. A flash of a smirk passes on Namjoon’s features for a split second.“Welcome aboard, Fun Ghoul.”or,The leader of the Killjoys goes missing. The new recruit makes Namjoon rethink every rule he’d set for himself.





	let the walls come down

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t let 2019 end without somehow writing a killjoys au. it was just not Realistic.  
anyway, i’ve taken up some major liberties in writing this, in the sense that i completely ignored the danger days canon and just made shit up while keeping the same settings. so basically you don’t need to be a mcr fan or anything.  
thanks for reading ! uwu
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/cryofthemartyrs) | [listen](https://open.spotify.com/user/theacademyisnot/playlist/2jIkRXL5IRRFdwsY2rYaFA?si=mXggIuK9SDyLYgIGHGg6RQ)

**battery city, ca : aug 04, 2019 : 4:56 am**

A deafening explosion rings out in the desert half a mile from one of the Killjoy bases. The air immediately gets swarmed with sand, mixed with the stinging smell of gun powder.

“Everybody down and run, now!”

Namjoon is the first to react, his senses immediately awakened by the crash, even though he was fast asleep.

Taehyung, Joohyun and Taemin grab their guns and firearms and rush to drag the rest of the crew out of their bunks.

“What?” Jimin yawns, finding himself barely standing up.

“Run if you don’t want to die, moron,” Sooyoung cries out, grabbing his arm and passing him a gun, pulling him to the side.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jimin asks again, finally awake, and follows the others rushing to their underground bunker.

“They’re trying to blow up the station, we need to hide,” Namjoon explains, inserting the passcode to the secured room.

There’s silence for a moment.

“Wait, where the fuck is Seokjin?” 

* * *

“Korse,” Seokjin spits, his piercing stare fixing their enemy on the spot.

“Seokjin, my dearest,” Korse coos, slowly walking towards him.

“Don’t ever feel like you have the authority to use my name, _ father _,” he replies, an expression of pure loathing on his face. “It’s still Dr. Death Defying to you and everyone else. Get the fuck out of here.”

“Oh, I can and I will,” says Korse, an evil grin in place. “You can stop barking. I’m not here for your little friends. You’re coming back with me and you’ll stop playing this sick game you seem to think you can win, whether you like it or not.” 

He raises a finger in the air and a sea of droids take out their firearms, pointing them at Seokjin’s angry figure.

“You can either come with me without a fight, or your little station over there is gone, with everyone that’s inside. Like that, Seokjin?”

Seokjin glares at Korse, balling his hands into fists. “Fuck you.”

Korse just grins, mellifluous and as menacing as everything he fears most. “Take him.”

* * *

**battery city, ca : aug 15, 2019 : 7:58 am**

“Rise and shine, motherfuckers!”

Jungkook walks through the dorm screaming at 8 AM every day of the week—this time, though, he does it even louder, which causes Taehyung to throw a pillow at him at full force and send him to the floor in the process.

“What the fuck?” Jungkook screams again when he appears from under the big sack of feathers Taehyung likes to sleep on.

“God, shut up for once in your life,” Taehyung sighs from his mattress, falling back in sleeping position again.

Jungkook gets up from the floor and throws the pillow back to Taehyung’s face with a growl, ignoring him as he keeps walking through the mattresses scattered around the room. 

“Can you two just fuck already and get it out of your systems,” a voice belonging to Jimin groans from behind him.

“You think you’re so mighty like we didn’t all hear you sucking Hoseok’s dick two days ago!” Taehyung shoots back without even getting up.

“Can you fucking let it go for once? Please?” Hoseok yells from Jimin’s side, annoyed at the teasing they’d been enduring for two whole days. People need intimacy sometimes, and when it’s a room full of horny people things happen. So what, sue them.

“Never,” Taehyung replies, voice muffled by the pillow on his face. 

Joohyun is the first one to actually get out of bed as she walks over to Namjoon and touches his shoulder. He hasn’t even heard half of the room shouting, because he’s still fast asleep.

“Poison?” she asks, her voice low, but he keeps sleeping.

“Poison!” she says again, this time louder, shaking his shoulder lightly.

Namjoon finally opens his eyes and his body immediately shoots up, leaving him sat down on the mattress and confused.

“What? Did you find him?”

Joohyun sighs and shoos him away to sit down next to him. “No, nobody found anything. It’s just morning.”

Namjoon’s eyes darken for a second, then his body falls back down again, stare fixated on the ceiling. “Yeah, I gathered.”

Taemin had gotten out of bed too at some point, and as he walks around he says to no one in particular, “Remember they’re sending the new Killjoy here today.”

“Oh, it’s today already?” Hoseok asks from behind him, earning a slap on his arm from Jimin. 

“Idiot.”

“Get off me, man,” Hoseok shoots back. Jimin just laughs.

Namjoon glares at them. “Stop talking and get up, we all have shit to do.”

“Yeah, like fetching some fucking food,” Sooyoung mumbles, staring at the void.

“Whose turn is it to get it?” Namjoon asks. Two seconds later, everyone’s eyes are on him. “Yeah, what’s new?” 

“There’s no ‘what’s new’, you just have no recollection of how time passes,” Jungkook snickers from the chair he decided to drape himself over.

“What was that? Your new word of the day?” Namjoon retorts. Everyone laughs, while Jungkook gives him the finger and proceeds to ignore him again.

“I’m feeling nice today, want company?” Taemin asks Namjoon, who shakes his head.

“Nah, the ride will wake me up. Just pray I don’t die,” he says, unimpressed, and grabs his gun from the stash. He’s still half asleep—it will definitely do more good than harm. “Don’t kill each other.”

Sooyoung elbows Joohyun in the stomach just as those words are said. Namjoon sighs.

“Will do!” Joohyun exclaims with a strained voice, slumped forward in pain. “You pay attention, because we all know how shitty you are at driving.”

Namjoon shakes his head again and walks out, putting his sunglasses on, gun to the side. Once he makes sure there is nobody in sight, he retrieves his motorbike and jumps on it, turning the engine on, and when it comes back to life with a roaring sound he drives off in the direction of the nearest food station.

The sun is already up and shining, the air as dry as ever, no signs of life apart from him in at least a three-mile radius.

Battery City is a wasteland. Ever since the takeover, Sacramento no longer exists, and the whole area became a hideaway place for those who still dared rioting. It was a Killjoy base, plain and simple, and whenever someone foreign enters the perimeter, it’s not for a friendly visit.

It’s a declaration of war.

Namjoon keeps his eyes fixated on what is left of the road as he drives—he’s definitely a bad driver, he can admit that, but not so bad that he wishes accidents on himself—his mind entrapped in his own thoughts.

Since Seokjin disappeared, he’s had trouble keeping up with his usual very strict sleeping schedule and it’s making his tasks all the more difficult to manage. They are basically lost without him, there really is no way around it, and Namjoon’s aware he’s not fit to be anything even remotely close to a leader—despite what everyone else thinks. He barely has it together himself to begin with, and the strain of trying to make sense of the whole group is catching up to him.

He just hopes desperately this new rebel coming from their Illinois division is any good. He’s supposedly their coordinator, but Chicago doesn’t have it as bad as California. 

The enemy’s whole operating base is in what once was Los Angeles and its surrounding area, and Battery City is constantly under attack. Now that Seokjin is gone, it’s not looking good. They need to find him—fast.

He turns off the engine and gets off the bike, but as soon as he starts to unload the food station, an error notice from the hacked machine appears on the screen. He looks at it with an annoyed face. He doesn’t know coding, and every time it happens he has to bring back less stuff than he usually does. Hoseok always promises to teach him, but never does.

“Need help?”

He turns around immediately when he hears the voice coming from behind him, his hand flying to his gun on instinct. When he recognizes the signature Killjoy attire, his grip on the firearm loosens, but he keeps contact with it anyway.

He frowns as he stares at the person in front of him. Mint dyed hair and a hesitant look on his face, everything framed by a jacket hanging loose on his shoulders—and he’s short. Not threatening.

Namjoon licks his lips before speaking. “Do I know you?”

The stranger steps closer to Namjoon and extends his arm, offering his hand to shake. He’s wearing gloves.

Namjoon looks at him for a second with a bored stare, then grabs his hand.

“Yoongi—” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Fun Ghoul. Chicago division.”

Namjoon pretends not to hear it for the sake of his own sanity. “Party Poison. Battery City.” 

He shakes his hand, and only then his eyes light up in recognition as he asks, “Chicago?”

“Yeah.” Fun Ghoul—Yoongi, Namjoon can’t help but think, his actual name is Yoongi—lets go of his hand and clears his throat a second time, his eyes showing a quick flash of discomfort that he immediately hides. “Just got transferred.”

Namjoon nods in acknowledgement. “So you’re with us.”

“Oh. That was easy,” he says. Namjoon sort of stares at him, and Yoongi shuffles on his feet in discomfort. “Finding you, I mean.”

“I guess.”

There’s a moment of silence before Yoongi clears his throat again. 

“So... don’t know Python?”

Namjoon winces, taking a step aside to show him the machine. “Nope.”

“Let me fix that.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you still haven’t learned how to fix that shit.”

“Maybe because you promised to teach me and then didn’t.”

“Stop arguing!” Taehyung exclaims, leaving Hoseok and Namjoon to glare at each other. Yoongi awkwardly stands behind Namjoon, his hands in his pockets.

“Make space, I’m trying to make friends,” Jimin calls out, shoving Hoseok aside and planting himself in front of Yoongi. Hoseok insults him from behind with something not identifiable, and Jimin ignores him. “Hi. I’m Jimin. Aren’t you cute?”

He grabs his hand and shakes it, winking at him.

A growl comes out of Hoseok’s mouth. Joohyun shoves an elbow in his stomach. 

“Stop barking dude, what are we, the fucking zoo?”

“You wanted the open relationship,” Jungkook mutters, unprompted. “Now you live with it.”

Yoongi hesitantly returns the handshake, confused by their exchange. 

Namjoon rolls his eyes and leads Yoongi inside, away from the mob that formed at the entrance of the station. As they walk, he feels his face heat up when Namjoon’s hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Hi. Kobra Kid.” Taehyung raises a hand from his bed where he’s sprawled out, sharpening a knife.

“That’s Joy,” Namjoon supplies when the one sat next to Taehyung shows no signs of wanting to introduce herself, engrossed in writing down on a paper sheet. “She likes to think she’s a poet.”

Sooyoung lifts her hand and shows him the middle finger without saying a word.

“I’m the only one sane in here, just to warn you,” Taehyung adds, his eyes still focused on the task at hand.

Joohyun comes up to them out of nowhere and throws herself at Taehyung with an enthusiastic smirk. “You’re doing it wrong. Give me that.”

As an afterthought, she raises her head, adds, “Oh, I’m Joohyun,” and waves a peace sign in their direction.

Taehyung smacks her on the arm just as Namjoon sighs. “Irene.”

“Not my fault I have a cool name and yours is Namjoon.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen at the mention of his real name. Using birth names isn’t neither encouraged nor prohibited—it’s just something they don’t do. Some do if they’re close enough with the Killjoy in question, though. Yoongi has never dared calling anyone by their real name. When he looks to Namjoon in search of a reaction, his face shows none, as if he’s used to it. 

He thinks about it, weighing it in his mind. _ Namjoon._ It fits him way better than his Killjoy name. He doesn’t look like the Party type. He just seems bored out of his mind all the time.

“Those animals back there,” he says, nodding his head towards the others who are still bickering, “you guys can get to know each other or whatever later. We have a lot to discuss.”

Yoongi nods, trying to focus on his words and be professional. “Fill me in.”

Namjoon sits down at the only table big enough to hold all of them and invites the other Killjoy to do the same. Yoongi hesitantly complies. The others keep doing whatever they’re doing and pay them no mind.

“You all look kinda all over the place for the most powerful group of the crew,” he says without thinking, only to internally cringe at his own words.

Namjoon doesn’t seem to be fazed, though, and just looks at him.

“We come together when it’s time to.”

Yoongi bites his lip. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. That’s why you’re here. Our leader went missing.”

“Dr Death Defying.” He nods in acknowledgement. “I was told.”

“This is how it’s gonna go: you and I, we’re on the same level. You’re my partner in command, if you will. I don’t like it, and I didn’t like it when I was alone, but they’re counting on me. They seem to think I’m fit for the role, and I’m not backing out. And I’ve been told your specialty is manhunt. We need that. Whoever got him, I want them wiped out from existence. I don’t particularly enjoy being messed with.”

As he says those words, Namjoon’s face hardens, and a sinister spark lights up in his eyes. The other Killjoy swallows. He’d be lying if he said Namjoon doesn’t intimidate him, but as he said himself, they are equal in rank. He takes on a straighter posture and nods again.

“It’s gonna get done.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

For the first time since they met, Namjoon’s stare holds something different than boredom. Yoongi licks his lips and Namjoon holds his hand out. The other grabs it, the noise of his leather gloves against his bare skin barely noticeable. A flash of a smirk passes on Namjoon’s features for a split second.

“Welcome aboard, Fun Ghoul.”

* * *

**battery city, ca : aug 19, 2019 : 2:56 pm**

The early afternoon sun is up and shining in the scorching hot Californian desert, the dry air affecting everything and everyone at the same time. It’s not unusual at all, as much as it’s dreadfully maddening, each day like the previous one. Namjoon is used to it. He doesn’t mind it. He enjoys it, even, and that very fact infuriates his fellow Killjoys to no end. 

They tend to gather around the only functioning fan they have at the station each and every afternoon, like ants crawling up the corpse of a dead rat. Namjoon always absentmindedly sits outside of the semi-dilapidated building—which has been enduring explosions for quite a long time and definitely needs some renovations—instead, unaffected by the way the sunlight seems to wish combustion on every living being under it. He loves the stinging feeling the hot rays bring on his skin. It feels like—well, it just feels, mostly. It’s nice to have that sometimes.

Sunscreen is a thing of the past, but that doesn’t stop him from wallowing in UV rays for two hours every day. He used to be intimidated by the way Sooyoung’s continuously finds greater entertainment in scaring him with skin cancer discourse, but that’s a thing of the past, too. He’s well on the way to negligence, if not already there. He genuinely doesn’t care what happens to him anymore. 

This time, though, someone else decides to join him.

“Hey, Poison!” Taemin yells from the porch and breaks the tension, careful not to step outside of the shadow cast by the roof. “Tell your boyfriend to stop indulging you in your weird fantasies. One cancerous idiot is enough in this crew.”

Yoongi swallows, startled by Taemin’s voice. Lingering next to Namjoon on the steps to the building in complete silence, he’s letting the sunbeams wash all over him like a burning blanket. Namjoon’s not sure of what prompted him to join his afternoon routine, and he doesn’t care to know—so he simply refrained from asking.

“He’s free to do as he wants,” Namjoon informs him in a monotone, his eyes firmly staring at everything and nothing in the distance. He makes a point of ignoring the _ boyfriend _ remark, as childish and definitely not needed as it is. “If he wants to stay here, let him be.”

An annoyed grunt resounds behind them, signaling Hoseok is now there to add to the nuisance, mentioning some trivial thing not worth being discussed.

Namjoon tunes them out, directing his gaze towards his right hand instead. He inspects his naked wrist for lack of a more interesting thing to do, observing the fairly thick veins visible all along his arm. Taemin and Hoseok keep bickering while he flexes his fingers, feeling slightly dissociated from the outside world as he does it.

He knows Yoongi’s eyes are on him, even if he’s not actually making sure they are. For some reason, it seems as though the kid has decided Namjoon needs a friend, or something along those lines. He doesn’t. He has a whole crew behind him, and it’s obvious he cares about them.

He just enjoys silence, sometimes.

Yoongi, however, somehow gathered just as much, and doesn’t talk often around him. 

It’s actually somewhat rare for him to speak up at all. The rest of the killjoys have taken a liking to him over the past few days, especially through Jimin’s extroverted ways, though Yoongi mostly gives off the impression of being content just watching their playful fights and constant bickering.

There’s something about him Namjoon can’t quite place, and it irks him at least a bit.

Yoongi does not look like the manhunt type at all—if Namjoon has to be honest, he looks more suitable to play the part of the prey, rather than the predator. There’s an odd innocent spark in his eyes. Namjoon knows—knew—innocent, before he lost it all, and the kid has it plastered all over his features.

He still smiles as if the world hasn’t come crumbling down and resurfaced as the skeleton of what it once was.

He trusts the judgment of who sent him, sure—so he shrugged those thoughts off and focused on his own tasks, letting Yoongi linger at his side like an overzealous bunny, and not his equal partner.

He was hoping he could transfer the burden of controlling that swarm of annoying bees that was his crew, or at least split it, to someone, but he’s pushed that out of his mind too.

He sneaks a glance at him in the corner of his eye, and catches him staring. Yoongi’s eyes widen as he looks away instantly.

“Fun Ghoul?” Namjoon calls his full Killjoy name, his voice neutral and grave as he finally turns his body around to face him. His arms keep resting on his knees. 

“Yeah?” Yoongi replies, clearly taken aback by the sound of his voice. He looks on edge—and there it is again, that something Namjoon still hasn’t managed to pinpoint, something that doesn’t sit right with him.

“Doesn’t the sunlight bother you?” Though Namjoon’s voice hasn’t changed in tone throughout the sentence, maintaining that low controlled quality to it, Yoongi swallows. “At all?”

“No,” he eventually states quietly, finding it difficult to hold the taller Killjoy’s stare. “I’m used to it.”

“You are?” Namjoon curves an eyebrow, the information now marginally bothering him as he contemplates his words. “In Illinois?”

Yoongi seems to be stunned by his question, as if he didn’t expect him to follow up on it. Namjoon keeps thinking there’s something off about his behavior, but at the same time he wishes to know more. That sudden realization makes him lick his lips out of an automatic reflex.

“Yeah,” Yoongi simply says after a pause, very much not eager to go into detail about it.

It’s odd. He stands under the sun as if he’s lived in the desert all of his life. If what he said was true, he must have some thick skin to stand being next to Namjoon for that long without breaking a bead of sweat.

Suddenly tired, Namjoon decides to drop it. He offers him a weak nod and looks away, his brain scrambling to find something else to overthink about. They’ve been working, sometimes even well past the late hours of the night in his case, all with the purpose of finding Seokjin. They have no leads, nothing that could point them in the right direction, and he’s slowly losing hope. 

He hears a scream followed by laughter from the inside and rolls his eyes. He can only envy his crew’s ability to keep their usual shenanigans up, even in spite of the emergency they’re going through. He just feels empty.

“Do you miss him?”

Namjoon’s eyes instantly shoot up.

“What?” He didn’t mean for his reply to come out so harsh, and internally cringes at seeing the shorter boy flinch. 

“Death,” Yoongi clarifies quietly, intimidated by Namjoon’s mannerisms as he refers to their missing leader. “You seem distressed.”

“Yes,” Namjoon flat out says, seeing no point in denying it. “He’s our leader. Obviously.”

“You’re the leader now, though.”

Namjoon scowls, his eyes almost sending out a glare. “What are you implying?”

“No, I—nothing.” Yoongi’s fidgeting with his hands, and it’s distracting him. “I didn’t mean it like that. It just seems like you two were close. That’s all.”

“We are,” he corrects, unable to stand the use of the past tense. “I don’t want to be a leader. I never did. It’s his call. He’s been guiding us ever since this madness started. I would never cause him any harm, not of my own volition at least.”

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi swallows hard, looking mortified. “I didn’t mean to suggest any of that.”

“Good.” Namjoon takes a deep breath. He stands up on a whim, fighting the desert dust off his uniform with his hands as he straightens his back. “Don’t do it again.”

“Yeah.”

He nods, trying to regain his composure. He _ hates _ when he loses his cool. 

“Come inside, I need your help with some code.”

* * *

**somewhere near alameda, ca : aug 20, 2019 : 5:56 pm**

“Keep your eyes open,” Namjoon reminds Hoseok and Jimin, pushing open a decaying door. “You never know.”

“Sure,” Hoseok easily replies, walking closely to Jimin with a hand on his arm.

“Get off me,” Jimin hisses, yanking his arm away from his grip. “I’m not a child.”

“You need to stay next to me, I don’t want you to run off.” Hoseok grabs his arm again and holds him close through his complaints. “Shut up.”

“Are you two done flirting?” Namjoon fixes them both with a bored stare as he turns around and lowers his gun, unimpressed. “We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Yeah,” Jimin mutters, getting out of Hoseok’s fingers once and for all with a glare. “Go ahead.”

Namjoon sighs and gets into position again, walking in front of them. He’s not really sure sending Jungkook and Taehyung off with Yoongi, and Sooyoung and Taemin with Joohyun, has been a good idea. Jungkook is what he is—but at least Taemin’s somewhat responsible. He feels like he’s babysitting two kids while hunting for a murderer.

Once they make sure the perimeter of the abandoned site is clear of any living beings, they start looking around, searching for something that could help. Joohyun heard from a friend in a smaller crew that someone who fit Seokjin’s description had been spotted in Alameda just a few days before. They have reason to believe that’s the specific area where they should look, but nothing’s really coming out of it.

“What do you guys think about the new kid?” Hoseok wonders out loud and out of nowhere, inspecting random objects from up close he’s picking up around the room. 

“Fun Ghoul?” Jimin asks for clarification, shrugging when Hoseok nods. “I like him. He’s cute.”

“Yeah, right. The bar is set that low now.”

“You’re just mad I think he’s pretty,” Jimin provokes him, his back turned to him. Hoseok’s left eyebrow curves, his patience about to run dry. “But yeah. I think he’s alright. Bit lost in his own world.”

Hoseok nods. “He doesn’t exactly act like a leader, I guess.”

“Neither do I, and yet here I am,” Namjoon states offhandedly, his eyes directed on a half destroyed notebook sitting on a desk. 

“You do,” Jimin corrects him, walking up to where he’s standing. “You’re, like, honest to God terrifying. I don’t know why you sell yourself short.”

“I don’t want to be terrifying,” Namjoon points out.

“Well, you are.” Hoseok chuckles, his gun hanging by his fingers along his leg. “He shits his pants every time you look at him the wrong way. You do that often.”

Namjoon scowls. “I don’t do that.”

“You’re doing it right now,” Jimin chimes in, pointing a finger at his face. “And you always do that to him. Why don’t you like him?”

“Who said I don’t like him?” Namjoon says, now definitely confused.

“The way you look at him does.”

“Yeah, well.” He looks away from the desk and folds his arms on his chest. “There’s something about him—it’s like he’s not saying everything.”

“We don’t know his story.” Hoseok shrugs. “He might have his reasons, just like we all do.”

“Maybe.”

“I just got a text from Joohyun,” Jimin interrupts them, looking up. “They found something.”

“They did?” Namjoon instantly perks up, his eyes shining. “Where?”

“Apparently we have an eyewitness in Fresno.”

Namjoon takes a deep breath and looks at Hoseok, who nods. 

“I know,” he says with a concerned touch in his voice. “It’ll be okay this time.”

“Yeah.” Namjoon tries to relax his shoulders as he nods in return. He picks up his gun from the desk and makes for the the exit, the two other Killjoys trailing behind him. It’ll be okay. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any feedback, throw it my way. i’d love that.


End file.
